whendestiniescollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon
Serena Tsukino, known as Sailor Moon, is the leader of the Sailor Scouts from the WDC series. Her name means ‘Bunny of the Moon’, as well as all of her attacks revolve around the Moon. Sailor Moon first revealed her identity in the sixth episode/chapter/installment “Save Us All: Sailor Moon and Togemon Make The Scene.”. Serena was the second to last scout to reveal her identity. It was up to her to destroy the Black Gear that was controlling Monzaemon, the keeper of Toy Town. In When Destinies Collide, as well as its sequel, Serena is voiced by Kristin Storms. 'Personality and Role in WDC' Serena is initially depicted as a well-intentioned but underachieving crybaby, who prefers the life of a normal teenage girl. Nevertheless, she continues to fight the evils of her past life and protects the Earth with the Imperium Silver Crystal, as the Champion of Justice, Sailor Moon, which provides for most of the conflict in her life. She is always whining about not wanting to fight and just wants to go back home. But when she has to fight, she always protects her friends. Serena is accompanied by her cat Luna, who constantly nags on Serena's flaws. Serena's sailor suite is a blue collar, a red front and back bow, a blue skirt, and red knee-high boots. In the past during the Silver Millennium, she was known as Princess Serenity, or Serena. She was one of the three triplet daughters born to Queen Serenity. Serena was the heir to the thrown and her sisters were her guardians, and also her best friends. They would always sit in the gardens and just hang out. Serena’s digimon is a lovable, plant-like digimon named Palmon. When the kids first arrived in the Digital World, Serena met her partner when she was in her In-Training level, Tanamon, a small sprout like digimon with small legs, a small leaf coming from her head, and big red eyes. At first, Serena didn’t know what to think of her digimon, she just wanted to go home. But after witnessing Palmon’s digivolution to Togemon, and discovering her priorities as a DigiDestined, Serena grew to like the Digital World. And she and Palmon became best friends, practically inseparable. When the kids all return home and defeate Myotismon (or so they think), a prophecy was sent by Gennai, and in that prophecy stated the triplet daughters from the past would reappear and awaken the Sovereigns from their slumber. It turns out, all of Serena’s past life memories came back to her, unlocking her Princess upgrade, and the Sovereign Ebonwumon, to awaken. Whenever this happens, Princess Serena/Serenity carries with her a shimmering, jewel-coated Saber, used to slash her enemies. Princess Serena’s Outer Guardian is Princess Pluto. 'When Destinies Collide (Movie)' When Serena was around 10 or 11 years old, she witnessed the battle between Greymon and Parrotmon, thus leading her to be one of the chosen children to become a DigiDestined. 'Family and Background' Serena’s family is a typical one. She has a caring mother, Ikuko Tsukino, a working father, Kenji Tsukino, and a very annoying little brother, Sammy Tsukino. She also has her future daughter, Rini. Her family (minus Rini), at first, didn’t know about Serena’s involvement with the Sailor Scouts as well as the DigiDestined, until the defeate of VenomMyotismon. After that, they seemed okay with what their daughter was doing. During the Season1 Epilogue, it was revealed that Serena and her family were packing up and getting ready to move. As of WDC:02, the Tsukino family have been living in New York City, New York. Category:Profile Category:Main Character Category:Sailor Scout